Forbidden: Rewiritten!
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Valerie Larose meets the Truth when she wishes to be anywhere but home, but when she is turned into a vampire, what will happen? And when a certain blond forms an irreplacable bond with her, will she even want to return home? REWRITTEN! I realized that this fic needed some major changes! Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden

**A/N: So, I decided that I really wanted to rewrite forbidden! I realize that since I wrote it and going through college, my writing skills have gotten way better. Plus, in my honest opinion, my sequel really sucks so I kinda wanted to put it all into one and just make the ending an epilogue rather than a sequel. So, here is to hoping those of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited me on here enjoy the rewrite ****J**

Chapter 1

It seemed like an eternity as I fell into the darkness, the one thing that had managed to consume me thus far, and finally I came to stand in front of large silver ornate doors with etchings and symbol I had no clue about. I allowed my hand to reach out, fingers touching the design ever so slightly as I wondered what was behind these doors. Suddenly, I froze, feeling a chilling sensation run up and down my spine and throughout my body, so I turned to face whatever the presence I felt was to see a white figure sitting there cross-legged. It had no face; no eyes, it was like a blank human canvas with only a mouth and it made me go pale. I could feel the blood halt in my veins, and my heart seemed to stop as well, until the void-like figure spoke to me.

"Well child, what do you think about this? Quite fascinating isn't it?" It mouth formed into a wide toothy grin, and its teeth were just as white as its body.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I? Where is this?" I felt lost and confused, not knowing anything about this. Was it a dream? Or could this really be happening? Then, I felt my limbs growing weak and limp, and my head began to spin.

"I heard your wish, child. I am simply tying to help you fulfil it. Isn't this what you wanted? A new start to your meaningless life?"

"Ugh, you didn't answer me! Who the hell are you?!"

"I am known by many names… I am God, I am the World, I am the Universe, I am One, and I am All. But, most importantly, I am you! You are now in my domain, child. But, you wont have to worry because you won't be here much longer, for mortals have to pay a price to be in God's domain."

My knees gave out from under me, my entire body feeling inhumanly cold, and everything in my body felt as though it had just stopped. My hand went to my chest, and I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore, yet here I sat alive and well. Well, that was what I had thought anyway. I could barely focus on what the Truth was saying to me as I felt my body growing weaker and weaker.

"You are paying the price with your humanity now. In turn, you will live your ife out as a vampie in this new world. What I would like from you is to find the cure to this and proe me wrong; prove that you aren't as weak and fragile as you were ack in your home world. Only then will you have a chance to gain back what you have lost. Think of it as Equivalent Exchange…" Finally, my body stopped feeling as though I was on my death bed so to speak and I moved, standing to look in a mirror behind me and I gasped at what I saw. My fingers trailed over my now paler skin, and my eyes were a deep shade of red; not quite red but not quite maroon either, and my long blonde hair looked fragile as well as added to my paleness. My body seemed smaller as I could see my collar bone and the outline of many other bones throughout my body. My cheeks were sunken in on my face and I felt the urge to cry. But I knew better; I wouldn't show this Truth the satisfaction of the torment that it was putting me through.

"The process is now complete. Find the cure and open the portal of truth and only then will you have the chance to gain back what you have lost."

I wanted to turn aound and yell at it, at this blob or void, for now giving me an impossible task, for ruining any chance that I had at a normal life. But that would give it a sense that it won at whatever game it was playing with me, and I didn't want it to get that impression from me beacause I was stronger than that. I could beat this Truth at its own game and prove to it that mortals weren't as weak as they seemed. As the truth spoke its final words, I felt my head spin around and darkness consume me.

"So, you just found her in an alley and chose to bring her here instead of a damn hospital FullMetal?!" A man spoke first as I began to come around to consciousness, and he sounded fairly young to me. His voice was deep and stern but it also had a sense of a fatherly approach to it as though two children had done something wrong.

"Well, Colonel jackass… I wasn't going to leave her there, and the hospital is futher away than central command! Her body was frozen as it was and I wasn't even sure if she was alive…" The second voice, seemed as though he was a young teenager with a hot temper and poor attitude towards those who were considered his elders. In a way, he was like me before all of this shit happened.

"Calm down, brother. We need to see if she will even wake up to begin with. Who knows how long she was out there. The colonel is right though, we should have taken her to a hospital… But, at least he's allowing her here until she wakes up…"

"That's if she even wakes up Alphonse. Take a seat FullMetal…. What do you know about this girl, anyhow? A friend of yours? An enemy of some sort you want to beat some answers out of? There has to be some sort of reasoning behind you going to a damsel in distress." There was a smugness to the elder mans voice that I wish I had been awake to snap his jaw… I wasn't a damsel in distress! I was a harmless confused girl thrown into some new world because of someone elses sick games!

"Pft, no. I already told you when we got here. I just found her in the alley on the way here, and nothing moe. I figured you might be able to get some answers out of her because she doesn't look like shes even from around here… Plus, who would knowingly leave someone to wake up alone on the street like a stray dog?"

I felt my eyes suddenly grow light and my lids opened to a bright blinding light that sent me flitching into the couch I now laid on and I was shocked at how defined everything was once my eyes had adjusted. I could see dust particles floating around and there wasn't a streak of sunlight to make it visible to the human eye. I reached a hand to my head and groaned at the feeling in my throat. It felt like it was on fire, and dry from weeks of not drinking a single sip of fluids. It was when everyone else moved my body went on the defensive without me thinking twice about it. I found them staring at me as I went to yell and scream, but what left my lips was not what I had thought it would be. I sounded like a feral animal, hissing at them as though they would tie me up and do away with me the first chance they got and leave me for dead. I felt completely different than anything I ever felt before. Everything was heightened for me, and it was petrifying to say the least… I stood straight, decided to ignore the three people watching me, and examined m body. I could see the dark blue veins in my arms, and I knew that my eyes had to be dark red, just as when I left the gate. I knew enough from reading vampire novels and such to know that some believed that vampires eyes were a dark red when their thirst was left unattended to and would revert to another color once they fed.

"I am so…sorry…." I haulted afte the first few words left my lips and realized it wasn't just my appearance that had changed… I was sure that I looked like hell in this state of thirst and such, bt my voice sounded like someone different. It was higher and much more feminine and it felt wrong to hear such a voice leaving m lips when I was used to my tom-boy like tone. My fingers moved from my arm to my hroat, and I sighed. If these people knew what I was, would they believe it? Or would they thin k I was crazy? Honestly, in this situation, there was no positive here, only negative outcomes of me either being killed for what I was, locked up because they thought I was insane, or who knows what else. Then, Finally, I looked up to inspect the three that I had heard talking.

The first I saw was the older man. He looked to be in his thirties at the latest, maybe late twenties, and he had dark eyes, almost as dark as his raven black hair. He seemed stern as well, with his blank facial expression, as if it was his way of trying to maintain peace with me since I knew I seemed hostile. Then, my eyes fell on a large suit of armor; it had a tail of hair that reached from the top of its head down past the middle of its back, with glowing red beady eyes. Finally my eyes landed on the third and my breath caught in my throat. I was pretty sure at that point, my heart would have beat out of my chest if it were beating. I couldn't believe how handsome he looked for someone so young and short. Little did I know not to call him short, but it would soon come to my attention. No man like to be insulted about his size in the least. He had golden eyes, the same shade as his hair, which was tied back in a braid that hung just past his shoulders. He wore a red jacket, with black leather pants and a pair of dark combat boots.

"This is some sick joke, right? Its all a dream in my head that I am standing hee with three complete stangers… Im not some freak that… Ugh! If this is some sick way to teach me responsibility, you win! Just wake me up…" I pinched my arm and hissed under my breath when I didn't wake up. So, clearly, I was awake and this was most certainly not a dream of any sort. I wanted to cry, scream, and smash something for whatever was going on. Suddenly, I freaked and huffed under my breath as I went to puch the wall to get out my frustration, only to have it shatter beneath my fist. My eyes went wide and my body began to shake as I fell to my knees, hyperventilating. I could feel the three watching me, with no intent to remove their gazes from my now twitching body.

"The Truth… those doors… it couldn't have… its not possible… WHY?! Why me?! What did I ever do to deserve this in any way?!" I curled into a ball until I heard a voice behind me and smelled blood… my blood. My knuckles had been scratched along with my hand and blood dripped from the scratches. The older man with dark hair leaned down and pulled me to my feet, but I struggled to get out of his grasp. I watched him as all three of the people held their hands up as to say that it was fine.

"Hey, my name is Colonel Roy Mustang. Why don't you come sit down, and maybe you would be okay with answering some questions?" He moved away slowly and back t his desk where the other two stood, and I followed calmly. I had to keep it together for my own safety, and for theirs… if everything the Truth said was true, I was a vampire and I could easily snapp thei necks and drain them dry, not caring about the consequences that it would bring later. It was when the tree caught my eyes that they gasped to themselves.

"Hey! Are you an Ishvallan?" the boy in the amor asked me. I cocked my head to the side and shook it, signaling no.

"Ishvallan? No, I dot even know what an Ishvallan is… Look, my name is Valerie Larose and I'm not even from here…wherever here is really… I'm from New York. I just want to know where the hell I am and maybe you can explain what happened to me when I saw that thing…. It was creepy and awful…" Well, here went nothing… Just as I was about to try and explain what had happened, there was a knock on the door, and a blond woman walked in. Her face seemed blank, and she had her hair back in a clip in some sort of bun. Her skin was normal, not too white, and not too tan, and her eyes were a deep brown color. And it didn't really surprise me that she wore the same uniform that Mustang did.

"Ah, Lieutenant, perfect timing. We were just going to discuss the matter of this young woman that the Elric's brought here…" The colonel smirked, but the blond's face was full of concern.

"How is she? No serious Injuries, I assume?" She didn't sound very feminine from the tone that came from her voice, but I could also hear the wory in her voice that I, a Stranger, could have been harmed out on the street since I had been unconscious. I looked to her and smiled, trying to make it clear to her that I wasn't hurt. I rubbed my throat as the firey sensation coursed through my throat, now more evidence that I was a monster made by the truth.

"I'm…fine… Look, I just want to know where I am, and more than anything I want to go home rather than stay somewhere I feel completely lost in… I could have sworn I was dreaming about what I saw, but clearly I wasn't and this isn't someones sick game… I…" my eyes felt damp, and I noticed tears were starting to trickle out of my lower lids, and I wiped them away. To be honest, I was scared, worried that someone could get hurt, that I would end up dying somehow, or worse… The young blond watched me intently, and I straightened myself.

"I was in front of these big silver doors, and they looked like something that you would see in fairy tales I guess in a way, like a way to get to another world? I don't really know how to explain any of this, honestly. There was this thing, it called itself the Truth, and…"

"You saw the Gate?!" I could see the shock in the younger mans face as he stood up, seeming furious at what I said.

"I don't really know what the Gate is… I just know I turned and saw myself in a completely different way… My eyes, they were like this, my skin was just pale… It said that I had to pay a toll, and it… it took my humanity." The blond woman turned me to face her, my chin in her had and my body went rigid as she gasped seeing my eyes.

"I know what your thinking, miss. I'm not an Ishvallan… According to the Truth, I'm a vampire. I have to find a cure to vampirism in order to get my humanity back. And I don't even know where to begin…" I ran a hand nervously through my hair.

"So, your toll was your humanity. But how did you open the gate? You had to have performed a transmutation of some sort."

"Edward, could it be possibly that alchemy wasn't involved? If shes from another world, another dimension, alchemy may not even be possible." I looked at Mustang, and then to Edward and they both pondered that.

"You make a point… What happened really?" Edward looked at me as I fidgeted under their gaze.

"I had an argument with my brother… and I passed out in my room. That was it. I found myself in what you call the gate, and it turned me into this monster…" I could feel my body begin to shake with silent sobs, and a hand was lightly placed on my shoulder. It was the woman, Hawkeye, I believe that I had heard the Colonel mutter.

"Valerie, you aren't a monster. Just because you were dealt a cruel fate doesn't mean you're a monster… You're still a beautiful girl, and you have a chance to fix whatever happened, I'm sure of it." Those comforting words helped a little until I realized I was the opposite of what she said. I may seem beautiful to them, but I knew better…"

"But that thing made me a vampire… something that shouldn't even be real! Vampires have to feed on blood to survive, and the last thing I need to do is wind up hurting someone…"

"But, vampires aren't real whatsoever. They are a form of fiction people thought up for entertainment…" Edward seemed as though he didn't believe a word out of my mouth, even when the gate was involved. But at the same time, he seemed to wonder if it was possible at all.

"Alright, mister know it all, if im not a vampire, then why do I feel this fire in my throat? Why is it every time I look at you, I can see the pulse in your neck beating rapidly, and I feel as though I can barely contain myself… I don't want to hurt anyone, and I just want answers and it's the only reason I have any form of self control…"

"Edward, if you don't belive her, feel her hand, her shoulder. Her body feels like ice. I may sound crazy here, but I believe her. She isn't ishvallan, so of course the red eyes hae to come from elsewhere. Her body temperature isn't normal either, and it isn't from being on the streets overnight…" I lookd at everyone and wondered what would happen now.

"Valerie, don't worry. We will figure this out, and get you back to you normal state so that you can go back home. Between the Elric's and us, there has to be something that we can figure out something." So, at least they didn't want to kill me, that was the plus here. I had read enough and heard anough about ampires that most people were frightened of them… I remember watching shows like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, right along with eery other show and movie known about vampires to know that not everybody accepts vampires.

"Okay, so shes a vampire. Other than her looks can she prove why else I should believe her?" Edward sounded smug, and I was getting furious with the obnoxious little blond.

"Well, I could just bite you and leave proof on your neck if you would like…" I snarled at him, and I received an incredulous glare from him, as though to mock me that I wouldn't touch him, even if he said yes.

"So, how exactly would you eat if ou are supposed to feed on human blood? And shouldn't you have fangs?" I heard Alphonse chirp up at me, and I frowned.

"Well, I could go the easy route but I doubt that I could… People give blood to blood banks and such, I could always feed on those. Its just as nutritious for vampires." Then, I turned to see mustang dialing the phone and talking to someone, before he hung up and called another person.

"Well, I think that could be the easiest answer to your problem, so I made a call to a coule of friends… I've got him bringing me a supply for you asap."

"But that means another person to explain everything to… I really don't want more people knowing than need be, just because I'm weird like that. I'm afraid that someone could get hurt for helping me, knowing I'm not from here and on top of that, I'm a vampire…" Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door, and I went stiff as a board, making Mustang chuckle at my facial expression. A man with a squared face, slight stubble, and glasses wearing the same uniform as everyone else came in with a large suitcase hanging at his side. The man smirked at Roy and then looked to me.

"So, this is the girl, huh? Seems you were lucky that the Elric's found you when they did." He shut the door and brought the suitcase over to the desk, setting it on the floor. "Roy told me about you're condition, and a lot about you, at least what he knows about you, so I hope that isn't a problem. I wondered why he had wanted me to pick up blood from the blood bank, but to think that you went through what you have and haven't gone crazy… This must not be easy for you in any way. Im Maes Hughes, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand and I smiled at him.

"Valerie Larose, and it's a pleasure o meet you as well. So, if you don't mind me asking, what did Roy tell you about me, anyway?"

"I know that I am on a need to know basis, for one. And that you somehow landed hee searching for a cure to your condition… for vampirism… But, that's about it. Hopefully, you don't mind me knowing that much."

"Not at all, sir. I thank you for helping the Colonel out to get me what I needed… I'm so new to all of this. I wasn't always like this… I was normal. At least semi-normal when it comes to being raised by your crazy older brother. Ever since mom and dad passed away, its been hard for him taking responsibility for me and everything else… He dropped out of college to raise me, and took on a couple of jobs, and een odd jobs when he wasn't working at his other two jobs, and put me through high school. But, after a year or two passed, I noticed changes in him. There were empty alcohol bottles, and he was always moody with me. Just before I got sent here, we had been in a pretty bad fight, arguing like cats and dogs… and he turned and smacked me across the face, and I fell and cut my knee on a nail that had come out of the floor board. I didn't give him the chance to apologize before I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep. I knida have a messed up life…" Eeryone looked at me sympathetically, all except for Edward and Alphonse; mainly because Alphonse had no expression, and I don't think Edward really cared.

Mustang took a bag of blood out of the suitcase, and tossed it to me. I caught it, luckily, with a rapid movement of my arm reaching to cover my face. It was then that all eyes were on me again, as I watched the bag with disgust. But, at the same time, I knew that this rich, red substance was one which I craved to quench the fire that raged in my throat, in my gutt, and throughout my entire being really. There was a tiny tube that had a cap like thing on it, to keep the blood from leaking out of the bag, and I popped it off and put it to my mouth, sucking in the dark crimson liquid and sighed in reliefe as the fire began to subside. Edward was the only one gawking at me, as everyone else had turned away due to be squeamish or whatnot I guess. When I finished the bag, I retrieved another, and then a third before finally feeling satisfied with myself that I would be fine to further discuss what to do and maybe figure out what my vampire self was capable of. I had always heard of some vampires having powers of some sort, like telepathy, seeing the future, and whatnot. I think it would have been cool to be able to look into people's minds, maybe form a connection with someone.

"So, what exactly did the Truth tell you when you were inside the gate, anyway?" Edward asked. I gave him look that I would have given my brother when he asked why I was home fifteen minutes later than the curfew that he allowed me.

"Way to be blunt pipsqueak… I mean really? You coldnt ask if I was feeling bette before you jumped right back into the questions?"

"pip…squeak? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSHRIMP SO SMALL BARELY A MAGNIFYING GLASS COULD SEE HIM?!" I guess he had an issue when it came to anything to do with his height.

"Alright, the Truth just told me it heard my wish, which I know I had said I wished I could be anywhere besides at home. But I never meant forever! It said I had to find the damn cure in order to gain back what I had lost, and I have no clue how to go about that whatsoever!" I snarled under my brath and yanked on my hair, now frustrated that I thought about the Truth and the gate again.

"Okay, well, that's somewhere to start!" Alphonse said happily.

"If the Truth told you to find the cure, then there's a cure somewhere and we will help you find it and restore your humanity, and maybe even come up with leads on how to get our bodies back to normal!" Edward sounded happy, and I was confused. That was when he gripped my shoulders and I felt something off with one of his hands. I ran my fingers over his right gloved hand and his smile faded as he jerked away from my touch. I wrapped one arm around my midsection, and put another to my mouth.

"You… You lost your arm?"

"Yes… It's a long story, so why don't we just talk about it later?" And when Edward said later, he meant never. But as I laid a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, everything around me stopped… Could I hear his thoughts?!

**A/N: Okay, so it took me three days to finish this all up what with work and two very hyperactive dogs, and over 100 goats! Two are in our house right now with pneumonia, and we have to bottle feed them like five times a day… Its way to hard to write with those cute faces wanting to be held and cuddled because they get cold, and its also hard to write when the chihuaha thinks they are dogs and chases them around the house and they bounce up and down at her… Yeah, I have a crazy life right now. I am planning on getting the next chapter up within the week, and I hope that you enjoyed ****J**** Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Newfound Power**

"You don't have to tell me… because… I saw it. When you touched me and I noticed your arm, it was like the physical connection between us allowed me to look into your head, into your mind. I saw the memory of what you did when I brought up your arm, and I know your brother is just a sould bonded to armor. Look, if you want to focus on getting your bodies back, do that. Don't worry about me if I am just going to further delay your search, alright? I'm sure that I can figure something out." Hughes, Hawkeye, and Mustang looked from me to Edward, and back and forth again a few times before Edward growled at them, took my arm, and led me out into the hall and down a ways into a barracks room that contained a bunk bed, and a small table, shoved me in, and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Valerie… You saw into my mind?"

"Yes. I had always read in novels that some vampires got lucky and traits they had as humans would carry down into their vampire lives. But, telepathy? I never even thought it was possible. Maybe its because I always like to listen to people when they had things to get off their chest…."

"Could there be a way to, I don't know, make the link stronger?"

"If physical contact started it, then physical contact would be the only way to see into your mind and I'm not gunna force myself onto you just to strengthen a telepathic bond with you, Ed."

"You act like I wanted to jump in the sack with you so we could share all our dirty little secrets. I'm saying is there another form of physical contact that we could use that could link us so that we can speak through our minds? Sometimes, some things are best left unsaid in front of others. And if we come up with leads that we don't need people to know about?" I pushed him up against the wall, and he seemed to go pale and rigid underneath my firm grasp. I could her him thinking… _God, what the fuck was I thinking? Shes a friken vampire, and here I am, a smart ass, dragging her off and making her think the wrong thing about me! God I cannot understand women… Why am I worrying about any of this now when I should worry about her? Then again, why should I…._

"You know, Edward, I kinda like seeing into your head." I let him down and he sighed, but I still stayed within close proximity to him, a way to keep the link active. I heard him swallow, saw tiny drops of sweat trickling down his forehead as his nerves went haywire with me so close, and I got my face closer to his. I breathed over his lips, and I could sense he was nervouse about my next move, and I gently pushed my lips to his and he relaxed. I felt his arm snake around my waist as my hands gripped at his shirt, holding for dear life as he began to kiss me back. Well, I must say I was beginning to become some sort of seductress… He quickly pushed me off and I chuckled to myself as he stared in awe at me.

"I just heard your thoughts!" I smiled and nodded.

"You're some type of seductress, huh? Those are far from the words I would use to describe you." He sounded smug as his fingers trailed over his slightly swollen lower lip.

"Hey, I call it on how I act. I was quite the heartbreaker back home you know… the boys wanted what they couldn't have, and I didn't want a boy, I wanted a man. Basically, you fit that description perfectly, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm not tying you to me." God, I felt as though my knees were going to crumple nder me at any second. I knew this guy for a whole day, not even, and I was hitting on him… What the hell? He was pobablly younger than me too, and I didn't want to seem like a creep to him! I just wanted help…

_"Creep, huh? Honestly, I quite enjoyed that… I wouldn't mind that all over again… God, what am I thinking?!" _I laughed as Edward swept his bangs out of his face, and then glared at me.

"Well, strengthen the bond, check. You know, I think I hear everyone coming down the hall, trying to make sure that I don't kill you because you were being a jerk. We might want to-" and the door flew open before I could move away from the position we had managed to get into. His arms were still tangled around my waist, my arms around his neck with my face buried in his chest, hands gripping the back of his shirt, still pressed against the wall that I had pinned him to. The looks on all their faces were priceless… And with that, a lot of yelling progressed and we were led back to the confines of Mustang's office, and told not to leave his sight because he could trust two hormone-enraged teenagers, which I took offense to right off. Finally, we had all sat and began to have a discussion about everything that happened to me in the Gate. I went into detail that the Truth had just told me that I needed to find the cure to vampirism in order to gain my humanity back, and nobody could figure out what it was that the truth really wanted. I was just thankful that they believed me.

"You know, I was thinking… What is the Truth wanted you to find a Philosophers Stone?" I cocked my head. I had heard that term, but it had been when I was younger and addicted to Harry Potter. While it had been known as the Sorcers stone, I knew that the british version was the philosophers stone.

"A stone that can prvide immortality? But, I'm already friken immortal. Why would a stone to immortality be the cure?"

"A philosophers stone, in simple terms, is an alchemic power source that can amplify a persons alchemy and ignore the laws of equivalent exchange. That's why it could be the cure…" Edward said, and everyone kind of put two and two together.

"Edward, you haven't found many positive leads on the stone as it is… How could she find it?" Mustang had sounded irritated at the suggestion. "Plus, she has no way to access the resources that you have. So, how would she go about finidng the stone, or any leads?"

"It's simple. She could study to take the state alchemists exam. She has a lot of potential to be able to pass. She has been through the gate, so obviously she must have had some sort of alchemy within her possession even if she didn't know it. That could be how she opened the gate."

"So, FullMetal, you want me to let her go out of my jurisdiction now to learn alchemy so she can take the State Alchemy Exam? If you haven't noticed, there are no female alchemists… How do you think she could possibly be able to pass the exam?" Mustang just didn't sound convinced that I could pass this thing! I stood up, glaring at the colonel.

"I will pass the exam. If You give me some time to learn alchemy, then I will promise you that I will pass the exam. Please, just let me learn and then you can recommend me! You managed to recommend Ed and he passed, didn't he?"

"Yes, Valerie. But then again, he was a child prodigy who managed to have the skills needed to pass this exam. But… I guess if you believe you can pull it off, I can allow you to learn and then take the exam upon the Fuher's approval. FullMetal, she is your responsibility, alright? I don't want to hear from you stating she has gone rampant and haywire…" _God, what am I thnking?! She does hae a lot of potential though, so I cant complain. I believe that she could be a valuable asset in my group…_

"Oh my god! Edward, I think… I think I just heard Roy's thoughts too… My telepathy doesn't just cover you… I can hear everyone's thoughts. Yours was through physical contact, though. So how do you think I heard Roy?!" I looked at Edward, unsure of how I was manageing to hea Roy's thoughts. That was until I began to hear Hawkeye and Hughes as well.

"Valerie, could it be because you fed? You get your strength from the blood you drink, so could it be possible you can also have the power to hear others though that as well because of your strength?" hawkeye suggested.

"True. Alright! So, I need to learn alchemy, so Edward… Where do we go?"

"Well, lets just say that we should go to our hometown of resembool. I need some automail repairs anyway, so staying there for a while wouldn't hurt. You ready, Al?" The three of us marched to the door, wishing the others goodbyes and promising to keep in touch about my progress. This was it… a new adventure. I really couldn't wait.

On the train….

I found myself watching out the window at the scenery as Edward snored in his seat next to Alphonse. I couldn't help but wonder about the fact that I could use alchemy… I wasn't from a world where alchemy even existed. I had heard about it, that's for sure, but it wasn't a practiced science or even theory. There was research on it, and in history it was used, but modern day alchemy wasn't even real.

"Not going to try and sleep?" Alphonse said. I turned to see him staring at me, and I nodded my head.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't sleep… The whole immortal vampire thing kinda prevents it. I don't need the sleep… Its nice, but then again, not much of a point to it I guess…" I uncapped a silver thermos full of blood and took a swig off of it. I figured it would be best to keep myself full rather than risk someone getting hurt.

"So in a way your like me… You saw what brother and I did in his head? How much he thought about it right?" I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke about it. I had seen all the gorey details, ight sown to Ed sacrificing his arm to bind his younger brothers soul to the armor he was now trapped in… To think that they went through so much at such a young age made me cherish the fact that I at least had my parents around until I was almost fifteen.

"I guess you could say that, Al. Look, I'm sorry that I just dropped in on you guys with all these issues. You didn't have to help e you know. You two have enough on your plates as it is, trying to get your bodies back, and trying to figure things out as you go. I feel like im just this burden to you guys and I don't want to be. I want to be able to fend for myself, I want to be able to restore what I lost and just get home before my brother does something completely stupid. Without me around, he is a ticking time bomb because since our parents passed away, he has no self control. If he thinks something happened to me, he's gunna go rampant and off the rails, I just know it…"

"You aren't a burden at all! Besides, helping you might help us find the way to get our bodies back. Plus, you don't know many people, so we are the best shot you have at getting your humanity back. We cant just leave you with nothing you know. So… What do you think about the state alchemist exam? Do you think you could manage it?"

"Your brother thinks that I might have some sort of alchemic power without even realizing it. To be honest, he may be onto something. While alchemy isn't practiced in my modern time, nor even really thought about, I think that its possible since I remember my dad talking about alchemy with my mom. I used to filter through his office on weekends when he wasn't home, and een after he had passed away. I found these circles, and all sorts of notes on the science of alchemy and how to make it work. I never really thought twice about my father being an alchemist in general, I just thought it was a hobby. But if he was an alchemist, that say, came from another time or dimension, that would mean that I would be able to perform alchemy if I was in the right time and place to do so, right? Its not a far off theory in all reality…"

Our conversation went on and on until the sun set in the horizon and Alphonse pulled out an alchemy book and started reading, leaing me to go back to boredom and stare out at the night sky. There were so many stars here, and I never saw many in the city what with the building that towered oer our apartment complex. The most I got was hearing honking horns and sliers of moonlight that shone in my window when the moon reached its peak. I looked at Ed in his peaceful slumber and realized I really wanted to slep, even though I didn't have to. I figured a slight nap might do me some good until I heard some of Ed's dream. I could hear him talking, and then another voice that sounded kinda like mine, but I couldn't make out what they were saying… It was weird if you ask me. I leaned back and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_"Valerie, come on, you know you can do this…"_

_ "Dad, algebra's the absolute worst!" I crumpled up the equations I had jotted out and tried to sole, failing miserably, and aimed the paper straight for the trash can and started fresh on a new sheet of paper. My father smirked at me._

_ "Honey, you're overthinking the problem. If you lay it out step by step, like this, it would be far easier to solve and easier for you to understand. Your smart, Val."_

_ "So, sleeping even though you don't need it?" I head the Truth again in my head, and whirled around to face it. How was I here again?_

_ "Big deal if I am… What of it?"_

_ "I figured you would be playing the part of an immortal rather than trying to act as human as possible. Besides, you are far from human now. You feed on the lives of others, and therefor you no longer need the trifle little things that humans need in order to survive. Your stronger, faster, and you can tell what they are thinking. I'm really surprised you haven't figured out more to your power as a vampire in this short amount of time. Arent they fairly popular in your world?"_

_ "Just because I know about things that some can do doesn't mean all are capable of it. Usually, its one specific talent per being, not multiple per vampire…"_

_ "Well, child… You will just have to try and find out…"_

"Valerie!" My eyes flew open to find Edward's hand on my shoulders, and Al looking straight at me. I could feel the sweat on my forehead, and the tightness in my chest. The Truth was the last thing I had thought would pop into my head. But, that memory of my dad… Maybe it was a hint, but I couldn't be certain. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling its dampness and tugged it back into a messy bun and sighed as Ed sat back and stared at me.

"Were you in my head while I was asleep?"

"I could hear muffled thoughts, probably whatever you were dreaming about, but couldn't really make them out."

"What were you dreaming about, anyway? I thought you said vampires don't sleep?" Al asked me. I put my hands on my lap.

"Vampires think of sleep as a luxury, really. We don't need it to survive, but its nice once in a while to get some peace from the life we suffer from. Not that I got much pace at all…"

"You saw the Truth… When I woke up, it was because you were talking in you sleep. And I could hear it in your head loud and clear to top that off… Is that why you didn't want to really sleep in the first place?" Edward had caught onto the fact that I didn't want to sleep in earlier conversations, afrad that I would see the truth again. But, I couldn't hae fear keep me fom trying to maintain a sense of noramlty.

"yeah… I woied that i would see the truth, and I just didn't want to go through it again. But, I cant be afrais of something like that. I wont give in… I will find a way to get my humanity back and go home. I wont be a burden on anyones shoulders but my own, and I will live by the hand that I'm dealt…"

We had been walking for a while and Edward hadn't said so much as two words to me since we got off the train earlier that day. By now, it was high noon, and while he was sweating, I was walking along like nothing bothered me. It felt good to feel the sun on my cold skin, to jst enjoy a peaceful walk to wherever it was that we were going. Son enough, we came to a house, and it had a sign outside that read Rockbell Automail. Automail? That must be what Ed's prosthetics were called here. Everything here was far more advanced in a sense, but some things were far too simple compared to my modern time. There were no cellphones, laptops, or fancy cars. Everything was older fashioned, but science was far more advanced and alchemy was not only a personal gain but military gain as well. I saw two people on the porch of the house, one was waving to Ed but stopped when she saw me.

"Welcome home, guys!"

"Good to be back. It's nice to be able to get some time off in a way. Hope your making stew and some apple pie!" Edward lead me and Al into the house, and the two women watched me as though they worried that I was some deranged serial killed trying to trick Ed or something… I didn't want them to know about my involvement with the truth or what it had done to me.

_I never thought about how they would react to me bringing some strange girl with me… Winry probably thinks I got in trouble, or that shes some sort of body guard. But I cant tell them about what she is; it could put them in danger, just as much as telling them about any of our involvement with the military… Ugh…_

_ Ed… Lets just stick to a story of Im new to the area and you are teaching me alchemy until you can get me to your teacher? Does that sound reasonable enough?_

_ Wha-? What are you doing in my head?!_

_ Oh, figured id drop by and help you with a cover story to save my ass and protect them too…_

We all sat around the table that night, and I had put off the food as though I wasn't all that hungry in the first place and I was on a diet so I could only have the special drinks that I had with me. Nobody thought twice about it, so I graciously sat at the table while everyone else ate and talked about new and coming things with automail, or progression on getting their bodies back. Eventually, I found myself looking through an alchemy book that Ed had given me later that day, and I found it fairly interesting and easy to understand, even though I was never the best at science. Before I knew it, the sun had set and everyone was in bed and asleep. I had managed to find some paper and drew out some simple circles, wanting to try some simple transmutations.

"How's the reading coming?" Ed spoke and I whipped around to face him. He stood there in just his black leather pants, his golden hair hanging loose around his shoulders. I smirked at him.

"At least I understand it, that's a plus. Honestly, I was never big on science and math, so being able to figure out these calculations and understand the gist of the circles and how transmutations work, im proud of myself. I remember when my dad used to help me with my algebra and science work because I never understood any of it, and he always managed to have a way that helped me to understand things so much better. The more I look at it in the way he used to break things down for me, it makes everything easier to grasp and understand…" I ran a hand through my pale blond hair, and leaned back into the couch as I closed the book for the night. I wasn't entirely sure what I would do tonight, since I didn't want to overload myself on alchemy that night. I felt Ed sit on the couch next to me and move the book to the table, opening it to a page that talked slightly about the philosophers stone.

"You know, it was said that Xerxes was a city that had been wiped out in a single night. Nobody really knew what it was that happened to cause the destruction that it did, but I have a clue. The philosophers stone; do you know what it's made of?" I shook my head, as I hadn't really read much on the philosophers stone. "So, the philosophers stone, said to be an alchemic amplifier, we found out the hard way that its made from human sacrifice… Im guessing that Xerxes just so happened to be made into a philosophers stone, leading it to destruction… If the Truth wants a philosophers stone, it made you a vampire in order to create a philosophers stone through your need to feed. If you killed enough people, then you probably could have made a small philosophers stone…"

"Why would someone sacrifice mass amounts of people just to gain immortality knowing the cost? I would never be able to hurt, let alone kill anyone… So why would the Truth want a philosophers stone?"

"I'm not really sure… It's only a theory though…" I watched him as he skimmed through the book, pointing out different elements and trying to talk me through how to activate and use a transmutation circle. I hadn't gotten around to even trying the ones I had found that seemed simple enough, but I gathered the papers up, placing them on the table. Ed looked at me, shocked to see what I had done.

"You managed to draw a perfect circle, but you didn't try them?"

"Nope. You came down here before I could even get a shot at it. I figured they seemed like the most simple circles in the book, and I couldn't do much damage with them." I took the top one rom the pile and laid it on the floor, while Ed had managed to gather some ashes from the fire place to use in the transmutation. He walked me through the steps, and I managed to make a perfect little tree from the ashes and paper, even though it was slightly deformed. I smiled, glad that it seemed I could transmute easy enough.

"Well, at least we know you can perform alchemy. Starting tomorrow, we hone your physical skills, right along with your knowledge of alchemy." He stood up, stretching and yawning. Poor kid looked beat, like he hadn't slept decent in days, or weeks even. But, he didn't seem to mind helping me with my alchemy whatsoever since I didn't sleep.

"Ed, you should get some sleep you know. I may not be human, but you are, so you need food and rest." I stood and pushed him towards the stairs, and he huffed under his breath.

"I hate knowing you're awake down here, all alone. Sure, Al doesn't sleep either, but… You're my responsibility."

"Edward, just go. Go get some rest, and we can do whatever you want me to do tomorrow. If you want, I'll even try to sleep." At this, his shoulders relaxed, and he sighed to himself.

"You're saying that to make me feel better. You wont sleep, because you know that you'll see the Truth again. I may have only known you for a few days, but I have seen into your head and you have seen into mine enough to know that the Truth isn't something that people want to see…" I felt myself move and wrap myself around Ed and he froze on the spot. My arms had wrapped around his neck, my head on his shoulder and buried in his neck, inhaling his scent. He was a comfort to me, knowing that he understood why I fear the Truth the way I did.

"Ed, just promise me you will try and get some rest, please?" With that, he finally agreed and moved away to go up to his room and get some rest. I made my way back to the couch and stared at the ceiling all night, wondering about if I would be able to get home, and if I would even want to by the time that I got to that point.

Days turned to weeks and eventually I had been in Resembool with the boys for a month and a half and had considerably honed my alchemy skills, as well as my combat skills. We had then decided to give Roy a call, and explain to him that we would be going to Dublith soon to see Izumi Curtis, the boys old alchemy teacher. Ed had felt as though I could learn a lot from her since that was where he had learned alchemy himself. And soon enough, we had arrived in Dublith.

"So, you want me to teach her more about alchemy? Why should I?" Izumi was skeptical about why I wanted to learn alchemy, I could tell that much by the tone in her voice. I proceeded to show her my skill in both combat and alchemy and she agreed to take me on as a student. But, I knew I wound t be able to hide my secret from her….

_She's going to freak out when I tell her Ed! I think the whole learning from your teacher was a bad idea…_

_ Valerie, calm down… She isn't going to flip her lid because of what you are. Shes far more accepting than that when it comes to the things that you cant control._

We sat at the dinner table later that evening and I managed to force myself to eat some human food while dinking blood from the thermos. It was when teacher gave me a look that I knew I would hae to tell her sooner rather than later.

"So, you saw it too… and you're from a completely different realm? Honestly, I would think you were crazy if I were a halfway normal person, but hearing that you saw the gate gives me proof enough to believe you. And you want to become a state alchemist?"

"Yes, miss Izumi… Its all I can do, really… I have to try to get back home. As much as me and my elder brother don't get along, he's all I have left, and Im all he has left… That's why I want to become a state alchemist; to fix what I did. To fix what I started, even though I have no clue how I managed to open the portal… The Truth turned me into a vampire, too, and I want to gain back what I lost…"

A/n: So, I know I am making major changes to the story line from the original, but I really think I went about writing it the wrong way the first time, so its like working from a whole new perspective. I have been working on this chapter since last night when I got home from work after eating a late dinner and was up till almost midnight, and then from ten this morning until a half an hour until I got ready for work today XD And, today marks the start of a new 5 ½ week term at college for me…. Things are going to b hectic, so I am going to try my best to get the next chapter written and posted by Wednesday evening. I managed to finish the first one, and the rewrite of Forbidden isn't going to be any different! I hope you have all enjoyed XD Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It All Begins

"Vampire, huh?" Izumi looked at me, unsure of whether to believe me or not in my statement, and I sent Ed a worried glance.

"Teacher, she's telling you the truth. I've been with her long enough to know this… When she showed up in that alley, and I brought her to Central and heard her story, I was skeptical of it myself. But, when she drank that blood… Mustang had to get a double supply for her to come to Resembool with us." I couldn't help but hang my head. Drinking blood completely bothered me on a level that I couldn't even explain; it was overall repulsive as I had lived my whole life as a human.

"Prove to me what you are…" I whipped my head up to stare at Izumi, and she just had her arms crossed over her chest. I grabbed my thermos, opening it to take a swig of the blood and I felt fangs protrude from my upper jaws where my canine teeth should have been, making the female alchemist gasp in shock.

"What I told you was the truth. Besides, why would I lie about something like this? I didn't want this, that's for sure… I just want to learn alchemy so I can find a way to get back home where I belong."

"Then I will train you…"

Three months later….

"Thank you for everything, teacher. I greatly appreciate everything that you have done for me. I promise you, before I go back to my dimension, I will come by and show you that I succeeded in my goal of getting what I lost back…" Izumi hugged me, and with that, the three of us departed for Central HQ.

"You know, you have gotten a lot better at alchemy. You learned just about as fast as we did when we were kids." Alphonse said happily.

"YEAH! I am so glad I managed to get the hang of it so fast, I mean, I'm not the smartest person around but I managed it…" My hair was tied back in a high pony tail and I was in a short blue skirt and black tank top, glad to be on the way to Central to see the Colonel and give him the good news about my alchemy. We had found out during my training with teacher that I could perform transmutations without a circle too. Since I had seen the gate, everyone had pushed me to try transmuting without a circle, and I had managed to make a perfect transmutation! I smiled to myself when I remembers the shocked look on Edwards face when I had fully accomplished it.

"Well, don't get too cocky now, Valerie. You still have to prove you have what it takes to become a state alchemist. Once you pass the exam, we should be all good to finally go back to resembool for a bit before we take off out to do further research…"

"Ed, I know I can pass this thing! I have better speed and agility than you, I cant die, im basically a pro at alchemy, why wouldn't I be able to pass?" Okay, so maybe I was getting a little cocky. But, I was just so proud of myself! I had managed what I thought was the impossible, and felt ready to conquer the world or something… It was when I felt Ed's hand on my shoulder that I knew he wanted to talk to me about something important.

"If you become a state alchemist, you can be called upon by the military at a moments notice to go to war. We alchemists aren't known as dogs of the military for nothing… Could you handle having to kill people if it came down to it? Could you live with yourself if you had to? I don't want you to do something that you are uncomfortable with…" the concern in his voice was touching. But, without my humanity, I simply snuffed it off and shoved him back.

"If that's what it takes to get my life back to normal, then so be it Edward… I know that this is the last thing that you want to hear, but it's the truth and I am not going to be blunt about it whatsoever."

"Valerie…" I could hear shock in AL's voice, and I received a dirty glare from Edward in the process, which I in turn sent him a spiteful look.

"Just because… Just because you think you don't have to kill people doesn't mean I am going to think the same thing, alright?! If I hae to be heartless about it, then so be it! I cant expect that life is going to be like daisies in springtime for the rest of eternity. There isn't a fucking garuntee that I am going to restore my humanity, so I am not keeping my hopes up. I put on a show for Teacher because I dindt want her to see me at my lowest point… I'm lost, confused, and…" I looked at Ed, tears in my eyes now. I had realized a while ago that I was beginning to fall for him, but that didn't mean I was going to admit it to the young alchemist. I wasn't bound to fuck up his life more than I already had.

"Valerie, don't act like it wouldn't bother you! Being what you are, I know that it would. I care about you, and I am not going to let you slip up and cause yourself a world of grief." Edward leaned back and fell asleep shortly after, leaving me to ponder the conversation that had just taken place.

Alphonse was reading a book, what I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to interrupt him and ask, so I decided to work on my telepathy power and try and see what was going on inside Ed's brain. I focused my full attention to him and began to hear voices, and the more I focused I began to see images too.

_ "Valerie, you know more than I do that you wont want to go home…"_

_ "Ed, its not as simple of if I want to; I have to! My brother's there, hes probably worried sick about me and scouring the damn city of new York, if not the whole globe by now… No matter what I feel here, I know that I have to go…" I saw tears rolling down my rosy red cheeks, and Edwards flesh hand lifted my chin up to him. By the looks of it, he was older, and I still looked the same._

_ "Your feelings and wants matter though! I mean, if I had just fessed up in the beginning, told you how you made me feel upon that first day, then we wouldn't be having this argument. You finally found what you were looking for, but… It doesn't mean that you have to leave… You don't have to leave me, leave us, like it was some sort of dream…" Being there, seeing the dream he had of what we could be, what could possibly end up happening here, scarred me beyond anything I ever thought possible. He had fallen for me to? I continued to watch the scene unfold in front of me, wanting to know where it would go. What choice would I make?_

_ "Ed… You and I both knew this day would come. It wasn't even a stone that I needed, I needed a different outlook on my life. I needed to live and fight and make advances that pushed me to the point I am at right now. Sure, I have a stone, and I am going to take it home with me. But, I know that none of this was a dream. I would hate to believe that any of what we had was a dream… I knew I was in love with you, and it kills me to leave you now, but its whats right… I didn't belong here, I messed up your life. And all the damage I did to you so long ago, it still haunts me…" I saw my head turn away from Edward, and then saw something that shocked me. Right on his neck were two tiny puncture marks, proof that he had shared blood with me._

"Valerie…" I heard Edward and moved my attention from staring at him to realizing the dream had come to a hault and I was in the real world yet again. I felt the sweat that had formed on my forehead, the rigid feeling in my mucles from lack of movement, and the dryness in my eyes, right along with the burning sensation in my throat that I would hae to quench eventually. But right now wasn't the time… I looked him right in the eyes, unable to tear my gaze from him.

"brother? Valerie? Is everything okay?" We both nodded at this, collected our things, and departed from our train to walk through Central to go to the one place that we needed to go. I didn't realize through the whole situation that there were people watching me….

"Sadly, Valerie… I hate to tell you this, but the state alchemist exam wont be held for another six months. I am more than happy to recommend you, after hearing the progess you have made. How aobut we strike a deal?" I was annoyed that I had to wait that much longer to take the damn exam, but I held my ground and nodded. The fire in my thoat burned hotter than ever, since I hadn't fed lately and my thermos sat empty in my lap currently.

"Come back in six months and I will make sure that you are able to take the exam. Does that sound fair to you?" I simply nodded, unwilling to speak and chance my fangs popping out from hunger. This seemed to satisfy him and I left Edward and Alphonse to go and fill my thermos and take a walk.

Right now, everything seemed to be setting me off like a ticking time bomb. The more time I spent as a vampire, the worse that my hunger got, the worse my attitude got, and the worse that my outlook on my life got all in all. I worried about my brother so much and wondered what he was doing; if he was looking at me or becoming an alcoholic after loosing me too… Would he still have the house when I got back? Would I even have a brother by then, or would he do the unthinkable? I rubbed my face with my cold hands, sighing to myself as so many thoughts jumbled my brain. Suddenly, I looked around, feeling an odd presence, a familiar presence, all around me. I got up, grabbing my thermos and taking a swig, and made my way towards Central Command.

"Valerie?! Is that you?" I heard a voice that I never thought in a million years I would hear again, and haulted in my tracks. While I was looking the opposite way, I saw Edward and Alphonse coming toward me, but I turned to face the voice regardless to see my mother and father, right along with my brother, standing roughly 100 feet behind me, and my hand flew to my mouth. I felt the tears running down m face, and the various emotions that were swiling all around in my brain; I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't even talk right then. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and realized Edward was staring at the people right along with me and my voice sounded broken just then.

"M-mom? Dad? Damien?! But… How? How is this even possible?! Damien, you should be home in our world, mom… dad… you guys…" I broke away from Ed, jumping into my dad's warm embrace, and feeling my mothers soothing touch as she rubbed circles on my back. This wasn't possible, I knew that much, but they were right there in front of me, so how could I not believe what I was seeing?

"We have no words for that right now, Val. All we know is that we are glad you are safe and sound…" Damien said as he smiled at me.

"Valerie…" I moved away from my dads hug and turned to meet Ed and Al's confused gazes. I smiled at him, and pointed to my famil behind me.

"Guys, meet my family…"

"But how?! How did you get here, and how are you two still alive? I saw the wreckage, I saw your bodies… I was at the funeral and everything…" I sat in a chair in Mustang's office, questioning my parents and they sent me a look of despair.

"I have a lot to explain, Valerie. But, its clear you found all my research notes… Its amazing to see how far you have managed to come here, as well. Who would have thought that you would hae turned out to be an alchemist too? I never did tell you how I met your mother; and its actually fairly simple. Back a couple hundred years ago in this time, when amestris was first being built and expanding, I was an alchemist working on many different subjects, trying to find out if there were any other areas out there to explore. Damien, at the time, was very young. Something happened one night, and one of my transmutations ended up bringing me and your brother right to modern day new York city where your mother found us and gave us a palce to stay. After that, we decided to get married. By that time, she had known all about me, and my history, and not long after we got married, we had you. But, as the years began to go by, I wanted to get us all back home, back here. It was on our way to go out and get some things that we would need to get us here that the accident happened…

"So much had happened and we didn't know how you two would be able to cope… We watched you grow with your brother, and that one night when you managed to transmute yourself to Amestris…"

"Honey, I know that all of this is a lot to take in, but hear us out alright? We are still dead… But, there are reasons we are here right now, living and breathing in a sense."

"Valerie, don't bother trying to go home…" I was shocked hearing my brother of all people, saying this to me. Didn't he want me to come home to him, so he knew that I was alright? It was then that it hit me like a rock… He was dead too… Or else, he wouldn't be with mom and dad…

"You haven't moved on… You need to cross over to wherever the old souls go! To wherever the new souls go to! Watching me, its making you suffer…"

"Sis, listen to me…" Damien looked at me with hurtful eyes.

"NO! There isn't a damn thing that you can say that will make this situation an better! It's not your guy's fault that you died, you wanted to get back to where you belonged. And Damien, I'm sure that I caused you a lot of grief when I just disappeared. But, you cant just stick around and wait for me to pass on so you guys can cross over…" I could see their figures starting to get foggy and see through. Was this what they were here for? Some sort of final goodbye? To know that I knew it wasn't their fault?

"What we need to know… is that you wont try and get back to the world you once knew… I want to know that you will keep fighting to get back to normal, to fight to have a normal life. Give the Truth what it wants, which is to see you grow, to see you live, and fight for what you should have had many years ago…"

"I wont stop fighting to ge my life back… I will be human again, but I don't want you guys watching me and worrying about if I will be fine… Just go, be happy wherever the souls that have passed on go. I forgive you, for leaving without a goodbye that night. I forgive you, Damien, for that night… There isn't anything left holding you here. I… I love you guys… So much…" It was then that I saw the final lights fade and my family was gone right before my eyes, and I broke down on the floor. I cried and cried, and wasn't even really sure if what just happened was real or part of my imagination, but I knew that this would stick with me for the rest of my life, whether I be human or vampire in the end. I had held onto the grief of losing them, the grief of leaving my brother without him having a single clue as to where I went. But, I knew that I had to move forward from this. They had moved on, and now it was time I did the same. I heard the door creak open and saw Mustang, hawkeye, Ed and Al watching me as I stood up from the floor, wiping the tears away.

"Valerie, are you going to be alright?" I heard Hawkeye as she walked to me and grasped me in a firm hug. I simply pulled away and nodded.

"I just need to move forwad from this… My dad, he was an alchemist. All this time, and I never had a clue… But, I know now, and I told them to move on, don't worry about me. When my mom said they were living and breathing in a sense, I knew that they were just mere ghosts, waiting to hear what they needed to hear in order to move on to wherever… And they did. I just have to move on, fight, and get back to normal so I can live here in Amestris where my father wanted to raise me and keep me with my mother and brother…"

"Here; it's the key to your hotel room. Me and Al will be right next doo if you happen to need anything. So…"

"Thanks, Ed."

I sat in my room, knowing that the two of them probably had a lot to talk about, and just decided to read something, anything really, to keep my mind off from everything that sent my brain into a frenzy the more I thought about it, and the more I tried to figure it out. Before I had even realized it, it was well into the night and I decided to strip down to my underwear and shirt to go to sleep. One night of sleep couldn't possibly hurt me, if I fought off the urge to confront the truth. Could that have been his way of making me stronger? To have to watch the ones I love tell me to not bother trying to get back to the world I felt like I belonged in? As I stripped off my pants, I heard the door to my room open, and whirled around to see Ed, his face bright red as I stood there with my pants in my hand. I smirked at him, and then laughed.

"May want to start knocking first." I sat on the couch, covering myself with a blanket and patted the seat next to me. He then sat there, and watched me as I gathered myself.

"So, they weren't ever really real, were they?"

"No, Ed, they weren't. They were just ghosts or illusions, whatever way you want to look at them. But, they had good intentions either way; they just wanted to know that I was okay, that I would get back to normal. I have more hope now since earlier… There's a way for me to get my humanity back." I leaned towards him and laid me head on his shoulder, and then turned my face upward to look into his eyes. They were so gold; it made my breath hitch in my throat. I could smell his blood, pumping through the veins in his body, I could see the sympathy in his facial expression that made me blush.

"Ed,"

"Valerie,"

We stopped and just looked at eachother after we had both said eachothers names at the same exact time, and just watch, waiting for the other to speak. But words never came as he gently pressed his lips to mine. I found myself moving at a speed that seemed nearly impossible and was soon straddling his lap, kissing him fiercly, and moving my lips to his collar bone, and the side of his nack. He hummed happily at this and I flicked my tounge across his sensitive skin.

_"God, she had no clue how I feel…"_ I looked at him then, smiling.

"Ed… Just so you know… I saw what you dreamt about the other night on the train… And… I… Realized that… I really like you more than I naturally should. But, I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'll stay with you until you get your body, and even after that if you want me to. I lost my family, and now knowing that they are all gone, I have nobody… I don't want to lose you too…" I pressed my forehead to his, and heard him sigh in relief at my words.

"You have no clue how glad that makes me feel… I've fallen for you, and I fell hard, Valerie. There isn't a word to describe how I feel about you anymore. At first, I just thought of it as friendship, or even that I loved you like a sister, and wanted to see you get back to normal. But, I know now that it was more than that, and always has been…" I pushed up against him, pressing my lips to his and was still set on his lap straddling his hips. I could feel my body growing warm, his touch sending shivers down my spine and set a fire in my stomach. I could feel him growing fidgety underneath me, and I smiled as he kissed me back. It wasn't until it was too late I had noticed that he was playing with the hem of my shirt and I quickly yanked it off and broke our kiss. He stared at me, now just in my black lacey bra and black panties, that I saw his face turn bright red and I snickered to myself.

"Nobody is making you do anything you don't want to Ed… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way…"

"Valerie, it isn't that you made me uncomfortable. I guess… I just… I haven't seen someone so beautiful…" his automail hand caressed the side of my face, and I smiled at the touch, and after that his flesh hand trailed from my shoulder blades down the line of my spine, and he teased my hip, causing me to grow flustered with the teasing touches. It was a battle of teases for what seemed to me like an eternity, and I wanted him to touch me more and more. The feelings that I had, that he evoked within my body, made me want him that much more, and this was coming from the gil who had thought that all men had cooties! Edwards had managed to pin me underneath his body, and had long since removed his jacket, shirt and boots, leaving him in just his pants. I felt bare to him, what with me being in just my unde garments and prompted him to removed his pants so that he was in his boxers. As time passed, he kissed me and I kissed him; we lay there at times, unmoving, afraid to break the peace that we had.

"So, what happens now?" Edward asked me. I looked into his eyes, and could see the determination burning fierce in his eyes and I laid my head back on his chest.

"We find out how to get your bodies back; and then we focus on me…" Everything would begin to work out just fine, I could sense it in my gutt.

A/N: So, for those who have read waht I have so far, I really hope that you are enjoying it! Ive officially seemed to make it longer than my previous piece, and far more in depth and detailed than before. Reviews are very much appreciated. Id like to hear what people think or if there is any changes that you feel like I should make. Thanks!


End file.
